The Jury's Out
by Nate224
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is a lot of things but a loser is not once of them. He had never lost a single case in his career in law, it was simple, get a case and win. What happens when he's determined to prove the innocence of Hunter Clarington? Will things remain professional or will the two boys turn into something more? (Ratings may go up)
1. You are Innocent

**Hey! I'm back with another glee fanfiction! :)**

 **Summary: AU. Sebastian Smythe, world famous lawyer, never lost a case. What happens when Hunter Clarington is going on trail for the murder of his father, Mr. James Clarington and Sebastian is determined to prove his innocence but as usual nothing remains professional.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters**

 **Also, I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors**

Warning: Character death mentioned

 _As always, reviews are appreciated and I'll be updating this once or twice a week. Enjoy! :)_

Sebastian Smythe, he can be many things but a loser is definitely not one of them. He had never lost a case and he never will, it's that simple but what happens when it's not...

"Mr. Smythe, there's someone here to see you, he says it's urgent" Cori, his assistant says, rushing into his office, not caring to knock and handing him his coffee. The look of shock on her face said it all, Sebastian has of course heard the news of Mr. Alex E. Clarington's gruesome murder, the police has been doing quite a successful job on portraying Mr. Clarington's son as a criminal, a murderer, a psychopath but Sebastian knows he's innocent, he just did.

"I figured I'd get a visit from someone soon" He said, his voice nothing but shocked, unlike his assistant. He walked out of his office, leaving Cori there to calm herself down. As he walks through the wooden door of his office he see's the most gorgeous young man he'd ever seen in his office, sure, that hobbit with the black hair and raspberry gel looked nice but still, he was a bashful schoolboy hobbit not his type, determined to keep everything professional for the young boy's sake Sebastian walked up to the young man, adjusting his own tie, one hand holding his black coffee.

"You must be Hunter Clarington, I'm Sebastian Smythe, I'm sure you've heard of my many cases" The boy looks up at him, he's surely not much younger than Sebastian. He was probably two or three years older than the boy.

"I-I really need your help Mr. Smythe, I'm innocent, I swear. I know the police have a lot of evidence b-but I swear I'm innocent" The boy went from sitting calmly and silently waiting to a state of panic as he tried to explain his situation, he started sweating, his hands shaking, tears threating to run down his eyes any second, he knew he was innocent but, he'd look guilty to anyone. He was sure someone like Sebastian Smythe wouldn't take his case, no one would want to risk such a flawless record, not on a case like his, his case was hopeless, He couldn't think anyone in this law firm taking his case.

"Hey, calm down. I know you're innocent, I know you didn't kill your him, I know you wouldn't kill him" Sebastian wiped a tear from the boys cheek, looking into his eyes he saw nothing but worry, fear and anxiousness. He didn't know how he'd prove Hunter's innocence but there were many reasons he had to. For one, the only reason people thought Hunter was guilty was because that's how the media presented him, and the other thing was he was close friends with Linda W. Clarington, Hunter's sister, he'd never meant Hunter until today but his sister spoke nothing but kind words about him, how Hunter was only using his rough layers to protect himself, to not show weakness, to keep himself safe. Sebastian knew Hunter was innocent, he had the feeling in his gut and he knew his instinct never failed him, it couldn't fail him now.

"H-How would you prove I'm innocent, a-anyone would say I'm guilty, why do you think I'm not?" Hunter couldn't calm down, he didn't know how to. He was scared, he didn't want to go to prison, all he wanted was to pursue his career in broad way. Now he felt terrible, the last thing his father said to him was that he wouldn't make it anywhere in his stupid dreams, that he wasn't worth anything unless he was a solider. His own father was disappointed in him and now he couldn't do anything about it, if only he just became a solider, at least his father wouldn't hate him and maybe the last thing said would've been something more.

"I just do, I just know your innocent, your sister always told me you and your father didn't get along but you were an amazing person, you wouldn't do something like that, You just didn't get along with him, it doesn't mean you'd kill him" Sebastian guided the boy up from his seat in the waiting room and into his office. His hand gently patting his back to calm the boy down.

"Mr. Smythe? Does this mean you'd take my case?" A small look of hope lit in Hunter's eyes as he took a seat in Sebastian's office, the tears on his face slowly drying away and his body slowly calming down, he felt a small spark of hope.

"Yes, I will be taking your case" Sebastian answered his voice was soft and calming, he didn't want Hunter to feel scared, he wanted him to feel better and by the looks of it, Hunter was finally calming down.

"I-I don't mean to doubt you, b-but w-what if I lose the case?" Clearly, Hunter wasn't completely calmed down, who could blame him, he was being charged for the murder of his own father and the police were without doubt that Hunter was guilty.

"Hey, don't worry. I can be a lot of things, a loser is not one of them." And with that Hunter started discussing his case slowly and telling him the details. No matter how shaky his voice became, or how he couldn't look Sebastian in the eyes for longer than five seconds, Sebastian was determined to prove his innocence and all he could say to the boy in the end was that he was innocent.

 **Author's note: So, What do you guys think? Reviews are always appreciated and I'll probably be updating this story in a few days. Until then! :)**


	2. Unicorn Virus

**Hey! I'm back, this update probably will be a little shorter than usual, I hope you like the story and reviews are always appreciated**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters**

 **Enjoy :)**

Sebastian sat at his usual table in the usual café with his usual coffee order, the only thing unusual today would be the Latina girl sitting across from him, Santana Lopez, his ex.

"So, where's your little boy toy?" She asked, resting her chin on her hands, giving him her most annoyed voice, she'd been waiting here for about twenty minutes and the only reason she'd be here is to help Sebastian with his case, she was once the biggest, most respected cop on the force until they fired her over some rumor that she was making false evidence, it was never proven but she's been looking to get back at them ever since and proving them wrong on the case of Mr. Clarington would be a huge win for her. Besides, they both know Hunter's innocent and Santana has just the thing that might prove it.

"Listen Satan, he's just a client and he needs our help" Sebastian replied in the best tone he could find to sound stern. It wasn't easy getting her to help and It'll be even harder getting her to play nice. She was still mad at him for, well, he doesn't know why. It's probably because they're exes and they're meant to dislike each other.

"There's an _our_ now? This means there's an _us_ , there was never an us!" Her voice came from annoyed to slightly angered. Before Sebastian could say some nasty comeback, Hunter comes rushing in, his hair ruffled and he looked like he'd just walk through a hurricane.

"Hey, I'm..so...sorry. Photographers.. house" That was all Hunter could breath out as he tried to recover his breath, he sat down next to Sebastian and he handed him his coffee which was now cold since he'd been late.

"It's ok, well, I guess we should get to the case now. Santana here has information about your father's death, it might just prove your innocence" Sebastian slung his arm over to Hunter and patted him on the back, Hunter just nodded in reply.

Santana pulled out her laptop and opened a file, she turned her laptop over so both Hunter and Sebastian could see, an email.

"Three days before your father's death, he was sent this email" She said, they both looked at the copy of the email

 _Hello, Mr. Clarington_

 _Do you remember me? Of course you don't. Do you remember how we used to be friends, business partners perhaps? Maybe you'll remember this: "I'll file the patent for you." You remember saying that, don't you? Do you remember that patent? Of course you don't YOU NEVER FILED IT! Instead you stole my idea! Well, you know what, Clarington? I am not taking this shit from you anymore, You. Will. Pay._

It took a few seconds for both Sebastian and Hunter to digest what they just read. Hunter's father wasn't just a soldier, he also sold gadgets and guns to the military, for a lot of money.

"So, angry inventor killed Clarington, case solved" Santana said, crossing her arms and closing up her laptop

"Hold up, it's not that easy Satan, we still need to prove that an actual person sent that email, prove that it wasn't just a fake one" Sebastian knew exactly what he wanted, He wanted this guy to testify, they couldn't arrest him for Mr. Clarington's murder even if they did find him, he never said anything about killing him.

"Do you have any clue who sent this?" Sebastian asked, turning his attention to Hunter who was sitting next to him, Maybe he could name one of his father's business partners who had it in for him.

"No." Hunter answered in one single word, he was relieved they had proof that someone could have been out to kill his father but he was terrified that someone could be dead over a patent and even if that someone had a motive for killing his father, who was this someone?

"Santana? Can you trace it back to where it came from" Sebastian asked, turning his attention to Santana who was sitting right across to them with her legs crossed and so with her arms.

"Can't it's encrypted. Who ever sent this was definitely smart." She said her voice now calm but deadly serious, she realised for some reason she wanted to help Hunter despite hating Sebastian.

"Do you know anyone who could?" Hunter asked in a desperate attempt of gaining hope of finding the mystery inventor.

"Yes, she's a business associate of mine. Genius hacker who calls herself Unicorn Virus. Name sound stupid, right? Well she's not stupid so I recommend finding her" Santana said.

"Unicorn Virus? How are we suppose to find someone named Unicorn Virus?" Sebastian asked.

"Easy, we call her" Santana said, handing Sebastian a flip phone

(Over the phone)

"Hello"

"Hi, I'm looking for someone"

"Well, you've reached Britney S. Pierce's phone. Is there anything I can help you with?"

 **A/N: Yeah! So Britney is our mystery hacker! I hope you enjoyed this update, I'll be updating again soon! :)**


End file.
